The present invention relates to educational and recreational toys for babies and children.
Heretofore, various educational toys have been proposed, but they mainly worked by moving pieces of letters or patterns within a plane of a frame, and therefore play with these was monotonous, the children becoming dissatisfied within a short time. Toys having more variety than these have been proposed; however, these were merely articles for matching colors, and, this being the only function of the toy, the educational values were low.
There have also been proposed such articles which are formed as charts for children to learn letters or figures and the like; however, such articles were not effective in responding to variations in learning abilities.
Although various kind of toys and learning implements for use in various modes have been developed, there still remains a need for learning materials which can be utilized as a toy capable of providing enjoyment for babies and children, and at the same time, providing various educational purposes such as memorizing, thinking ability and creative ability.